Guerra universal: inicos (1)
by Dellikostar
Summary: Una serie de misteriosos ataques han epezado en todo el sistema Lylat, por lo que el equipo Star Fox ha tenido que volver a unirse para exterminar al mal que ahora les azota, pero esta vez son acompañados no solo por sus respectivas familias sino qe tambien por un par de nuevos aliados, con los que han topado en el planeta Fichina.


**D** **isclaimer:** Star Fox y todos sus personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Nintendo, esto lo hacemos sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión o algo así. F

 **Prologo.**

La poderosa guerra que se desato en Lylat durante años no solo a afectado a la galaxia, si no que también a galaxias totalmente ajenas a ellas. Ejemplo de ello es la via láctea. Durante años el maligno doctor Andross había extraido seres vivos de los diferentes planetas que abitaban aquella galaxia, todos y cada uno de aquellos seres fue sometido a difíciles pruebas que comúnmente acababan con la vida de las diferentes criaturas.

El doctor Andross descubrió una raza muy similar a la de ellos, que habitaba en aquella galaxia, en una planeta conocido como Tierra. Los humanos, los seres que ahí abitaban, eran una raza que realmente sorprendió al científico, tenian algo que enverdad llamaba su atención. Así que se encargo de extraer suficientes especímenes para sus investigaciones y después destruyo el planeta acabando con el resto de la raza humana.

Aquellos humanos extraídos del planeta eran un total de 50 especímenes de los cuales solo 7 lograron sobrevivir a las mortales pruebas del científico. Esos humanos habían logrado salvarse gracias a sus habilidades y su fortaleza, desmostrando ser exactamente lo que Andross buscaba. El científico seleccionó a los tres más sobresalientes de aquellos humanos y se desiso del resto abandonandolos en planeta elado conocido como, Fichina.

De esos tres humanos había dos que tenian una relación especial, no era un noviazgo o una amistad, era algo más, una hermandad. Una pequeña niña de 6 años y un niño de 7. Ese par era especial, el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro era lo que les había permitido sobrevivir, cuidandose el uno al otro...

* * *

 **Hermanos**

Un niño de almenos siete años, de cabello castaño y ojos marron oscuro, corría lo más rápido que podia por los pasillos de aquella base en la que se encontraba encerrado, recorría aquel lugar buscando algo o mejor dicho, a alguien, para ser precisos, a su hermana. No podía salir de ahi sin su hermana, era lo unico que le quedaba, su único familiar. Además la tenía que salvar de las torturas por las que pasaban en aquel sitio, tenía que ser juntos y si era así que la que se salve sea ella.

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

El sonido de las balas de una escopeta resono en su cabeza, empezó a correr más rápido, ya sabía que había ocurrido y rogaba por que estuviera equivocado. Llego a la habitación de donde provenian los disparos, con algo de esfuerzo logro asomarse por la ventanilla de cristal que tenia la misma. No podia creer lo que veían sus ojos, era la escena más sangrienta que había visto, sintio nauseas y una tristeza indescriptible invadir su cuerpo, se desplomó al suelo tapándose el rostro con las manos escondiendo su llanto de quien sabe quien. Ahora estaba totalmente sólo, no tenia familia.

\- Her-hermanita - sollozo el pequeño.

Escucho actividad en la habitación, por lo que se levanto y sin callar su llanto empezó su correr para escapar a endemoniado .

El pequeño logro salir de aquel lugar, pero afuera era peor. Una terrible nevada azotaba el lugar, apenas y se logroba ver a unos metros de distancia. El sonido de una nave empezando a despegar logro hacer que el niño siguera su carrera. A tropezones logro alejarse del edificio en el que estaba cautivo y por fin abandonar el sufrimiento que tenia que vivir, pero estaba solo, totalmente solo. Un tropiezo provoco que el pequeño callera fuertemente a la nieve y de paso que se golpeará la cabeza con un tronco que estaba tirado.

* * *

 **Una horas después...**

Una leve musica comenzó a sonar en los oídos del pequeño a la vez que un tenue olor a chocolate llego a su nariz. El frío que recordaba que abundaba en el lugar desaparecio y ahora era un delicioso clima tibio. Abrió lentamente los ojos, logrando divisar a su alrededor varios muebles y las paredes de madera de donde ahora estaba. Se sento notando que se encontraba sobre un cómodo colchón, cubierto con una manta. En el buró que tenia junto había una taza que contenia lo que parecia ser chocolate caliente, lo tomo y probó degustando aque sabor digno de aquella bebida. Volteo a su lado izquierdo observando un espejo, notandose algo despeinado y nada más. Se levantó de la cama sin soltar su taza de chocolate y camino a la puerta de aquella habitación.

Afuera se encontró con un pasillo algo largo. El sonido de unas leves risas comenzó a contrarrestar el de la musica previamente mencionada, y un exquisito aroma llego a su nariz

\- Espaguetis - dijo el pequeño a la vez que empezó a caminar hacia donde venía el aroma.

Llego al lugar donde venía el aroma, lo único que le impedia saber si era o no lo que pensaba era una puerta, un obstáculo muy facil de superar. Temeroso tomo la perilla, la giro y abrio la puerta para ingresar a aquella habitación.

Dentro el aroma era más intenso y era acompañado de un tarareo femenino. El castaño avanzó por la habitación. En el camino dejo su taza, ahora basia, en una mesa, justo en ese momento otra puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la habitación a una gata de pelaje blanco, ojos azul oscuro, cabello hasta la cadera y vestida con un top y unos yeans plateados, llevando con sigo una oya humeante que contenia lo que llamo la atención del pequeño

\- Ho, ya despertaste, Dave - le dijo la felina a la vez que dejaba el recipiente en la mesa

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -pregunto bastante curioso el pequeño.

\- Tus amigos me lo dijeron, deverías ir con ellos, estan afuera. - le respondió. Esta respuesta causó aún más confusión en el vastaño, ¿de qué amigos ablaba?

Dave camino hacía la puerta por donde entro, regresando al pasillo por el que había estado. Camino en dirección derecha del pasillo, mientras más avanzaba más puertas observaba, pero el buscaba una en especifico, la de la salida.

Dave se recargo en la última puerta de aquel pasillo escuchando del otro lado varias risas y voces infantiles. Parecio que reconocio algunas de esas voces y abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando del otro lado a dos niños y dos niñas que se quedaron inmóviles al verlo.

-¿He? ¿Hola? - dijo confundido el pequeño.

-¡DAAAVE!- gritaron todos los pequeños, a la vez que se le arrojaban encima

_¡HAAAAA! - grito el castaño callendo al suelo por el peso de los otros pequeños -¡AYUDENME! - volvio a gritar provocando una risa en la felina, previamente mencionada quien se encontraba recargada en una el marco de una puerta - ¡SALVENME DE ESTOS DEMONIOS! – Dave trato de salvarse de ser arrastrado sujetándose de la puerta pero, obviamente, la fuerza de cuatro contra uno gano.

En el pataleo que hacia el pequeño Dave propino una fuerte patada, accidental, en el estomago de una pequeña de cabello blanco y largo hasta la cadera, ojos púrpura y tés blanca, vestida con una blusa roja y unos pantalones blancos.

-¡Ay! – se quejó la pequeña al sentir el golpe. De inmediato la "batalla" que tenían los otros pequeños paró, todos se dirigieron a la niña quien abrazaba su estómago por el dolor. – tienes fuerza, Dave –

-hem, ¿gracias? – respondió el pequeño. Se detuvo a observar bien a la pequeña, después de un tiempo algo hizo clic en la cabeza del castaño – perdóname, Mirage. No fue apropósito – exclamó preocupado, arrodillándose y pegando la cabeza al suelo.

-Je, no te preocupes – Dave se levando del suelo y miró a la pequeña a los ojos recibiendo una sonrisa, lo mejor hecha posible por el dolor que tenia.

El castaño se volteo y observo a los otros pequeños – Karen, Darck, Sheik – abrazo a los tres restantes y el gesto fue correspondido por ellos.

-Hola – le respondió la otra niña. La pequeña era de cabello rosado, ojos azules y tés semi-blanca, estaba vestida con un conjunto plateado y negro. Ella era Karen

-Hola tarado – le respondió uno de los pequeños. Era de cabello rubio, ojos rosados y de tés blanca. Estaba vestido con ropas góticas y llevaba un collar dorado. El era Darck.

-Hola, Dave – ahora fue Sheik, el pequeño era de características similares a las de Darck, solo que el era un poco más bajo y sus vestimentas eran blancas.

-Dave – le llamo la pequeña Mirage - ¿dónde está tú hermana? – La pequeña no obtuvo respuesta, y los otros tres empezaron a escuchar un sollozo proveniente del castaño.

Dave empezó a llorar, provocando que la pequeña se sintiera algo culpable. En verdad si su hermana no estaba con el era fácil suponer lo que le había ocurrido. El pequeño sujeto con fuerza a su amiga Karen y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la pequeña, llorando incontrolablemente.

-Niños – dijo la gata apareciendo en la habitación – entren a cenar – ordeno a los niños.

-Si – dijeron todos juntos, menos Dave.

-Dave – le dijo la felina al pequeño cuando los otros se habían ido – no tienes por que llorar – se agacho lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del pequeño, lo tomo levemente del mentón y lo levanto para que la viera a los ojos – se cómo te sientes, yo también perdí a alguien muy querido para mí. Pero no llore, por que se que sigue conmigo, ¿sabes cómo? –

-¿Có-cómo? –

-Esta en mi corazón. Yo se que tu hermana no te a dejado, sigue contigo, en tu corazón – el llanto del pequeño se calmo al oír aquellas palabras, era cierto, su hermana no lo había abandonado seguía con él, a pesar de no parecerlo

-Ti-tienes razón – se limpio las lágrimas con su mano, y le sonrío a la gata

-Bien, ahora, ¿te gustaría comer algo? – pregunto sonriente la felina a lo que el pequeño asintió con la cabeza – bien, sígueme – le extendió la mano al castaño para que el la tomara y así caminar juntos al comedor – por cierto, me llamo Corrina. - finalizó la gata a lo que Dave le sonrío viéndola a los ojos.

* * *

 **Varios años después en el planeta Corneria…**

La paz reinaba en Lylat System desde hace años. Las guerras habían finalizado desde hace mucho y nuestros héroes seguían sus vidas tranquilamente. El líder del equipo se había ido al planeta Sauria a buscar a Krystal con quien se casó al poco tiempo de haberla encontrado, y ahora vivan felices en Corneria junto a su hijo Marcus. Falco Lombardi, el mejor piloto del equipo, después de mucho tiempo se animó a confesar sus sentimientos hacía Katt Monroe siendo correspondido por la felina y se espera que se casen pronto. Slyppy Toad, el mecánico del equipo, vivía en el planeta Aquas junto a su esposa Amanda y su ejército de hijos. Rob ahora servía como un ayudante al anciano general Pepper. Y por ultimo Viridiana Pepper, piloto del equipo, vive en Corneria junto a su esposo Wolf O'Donnell y su hija de tres años Amaris. Pero como ya sabemos nada es para siempre, y la alegría que abunda esta apunto de llegar a su fin.

-Mi Lady – dijo un soldado arrodillándose y agachando el rostro. La habitación en la que se encontraba era amplía, con muy poca iluminación y lo único que se podía observar en su interior era un especie de trono con alguien ahí sentado pero no se podía observar su rostro – Estamos por llegar a Lylat System –

-Perfecto, prepara tus tropas, hay que acabar con esto rápido – respondió la figura femenina que estaba sentada en aquel trono.

-Si, mi Lady – el soldado se levanto he hizo una leve reverencia para después marcharse de aquella habitación.

 **En Fichina…**

Era esa época del año especial en aquel planeta, la fecha en la que toda la nieve desaparecía y un hermoso color verde remplazaba al típico color blanco de la nieve que ahí había. Una época de la que muy pocos sabían, y esos pocos eran el equipo Star Fox.

Un pequeño zorrito azul, de ojos verde esmeralda, vestido con una playera naranja y unos shorts del mismo color, se acerco a una enorme ventana, una de las muchas que había en el Gret Fox, para observar el maravilloso paisaje que regalaba el espacio con sus múltiples tipos de estrellas.

-¿Dónde es Fichina, papá? – pregunto el zorrito. A lo que su papá, un zorro de color marrón amarillento, ojos verdes esmeralda, vestido con una camiseta verde, una banda roja en el cuello y unos jeans plateados, se le acerco.

-Desde aquí no se puede ver – le dijo – pero cuando estemos más cerca del planeta de digo, ¿de acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo – dijo el zorrito algo triste. En verdad el quería conocer ese planeta, había leído sobre el en la escuela, era un misterio, un misterio que el deseaba resolver y explicar hasta lo ultimo que descubriera.

-No te desilusiones, Marcus – dijo una zorra azul, de ojos color turquesa, vestida con una blusa sin mangas rosada y un pantalón beige. – Ya lo conocerás –

-Si – respondió algo más animado

-Gracias, Krystal. No se e ocurría nada más que decirle – dijo el zorro cuando el pequeño Marcus se alejo lo suficiente para no escucharlo.

-Tienes que aprender a tratar con tu hijo, Fox – le respondió la zorra – si no puedes con el ahora que es un pequeño, ya te imagino batallando para controlarlo cuando sea un adolescente –

-Eso ya lo se, lo que pasa es que no se tratar con niños –

-Lidiabas con Falco, ¿no? –

-Si –

-Es como lo mismo – dijo Krystal empezando a caminar por donde se había ido su hijo dejando a Fox algo confundido.

 **Unas horas después en Fichina…**

* * *

En medio de un bosque se encontraba una casa, algo grande y rústica. Sus habitantes se encontraban fuera de ella, un pequeño grupo de humanos. Todos ellos vestidos con un traje de baño y unas sandalias.

-¿Una carrera al rio? – propuso uno de ellos.

-¿Seguro? Siempre sales perdiendo, Sheik –

-Esta vez no perderé, te lo puedo asegurar, Darck –

-Esta bien, Dave, ¿vienes?

-No gracias, yo esperaré a las chicas. –

-Como quieras –

Dicho esto el dúo empezó a correr dejando solo al castaño. Dave camino a la entrada de la casa y se recargo en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos y tarareando una melodía de Rap. La puerta se abrió dejando salir a una chica de cabello rosado y ojos azules, que estaba vestida con un traje de baño de una pieza negro y algo ajustado.

-¿Y Mirage? – pregunto el castaño asustando levemente a la humana.

-Se quedo ayudando a tu hijo a ponerse unos flotadores – le respondió la chica – ¿los espero o me adelanto? -

-Adelántate, si quieres –

-Okay – le respondió la chica empezando a caminar.

Dave se comenzó a desesperar un poco, ¿Qué tanto puede costar ponerle unos flotadores a un niño? Pues eso fue respondido cuando se abrió la puerta dejando salir a un pequeño de cabello blanco, ojos marrón oscuro y tés blanca, vestido con un short largo y flotadores en exceso.

-Ya estamos listos, papá – dijo el pequeño volteando a ver a Dave, el cual al verlo se dio una palmada en frente. Detrás del pequeño salió una chica de cabello blanco, ojos púrpura y tés blanca, vestida con un bikini blanco que resaltaba a la perfección su bien formado cuerpo.

-¿Era necesario ponerle tantos flotadores? -

-El fue el que exageró – respondió la chica a lo que el castaño solo suspiro

-Junior, ven aquí –

 **A unos kilómetros de ahí…**

* * *

El Gret Fox logró aterrizar en un claro que había entré el inmenso bosque de pinos que abundaba en el planeta. En verdad era sorprendente observar como el planeta congelado que conocemos pasaba a ser un lugar de clima tropical durante dos meses al año, un clima perfecto para pasar unas agradables vacaciones con la familia y amigos. Cerca de donde estaban se encontraba un río que se extendía por varios kilómetros en el planeta, y que los guiaría al punto donde pondrían su campamento durante la próxima semana .

-¿Todos listos? – pregunto Fox a sus amigos a lo que todos asintieron – bien, ¡vámonos! –

 **Fuera del planeta…**

* * *

-Equipo A, ¿listos? – Dijo un lobo de color negro atraves de una radio

-Listos – respondieron un águila, una pitbull y un conejo al mismo tiempo.

-Equipo B, ¿listos? –

-Listos – le respondieron esta vez un león, una hiena y un gran danés.

-Bien, ya saben que hacer –

-Entendido – dicho esto las naves en las que estaban comenzaron a dividirse en dos equipos y una nave sola para dirigirse a diferentes partes de Lylat.

 **Fichina…**

* * *

Nuestros héroes favoritos estaban por llegar al punto en donde establecerían su campamento, les había tomado varias horas, pues el camino había sido alterado al parecer. Esto les pareció extraño ya que se supone que en esa región del planeta nadie se atrevía siquiera a pisarlo, en verdad era extraño. Más fue su sorpresa cuando el pequeño Marcus encontró escondida entre la nieve un hacha, bastante grande y pesada tan pesada que ni Lowell había logrado levantarla, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en el planeta? ¿Habrá alguien perdido por ahí?

 **Con los humanos…**

* * *

Dave, Mirage y Junior caminaban tranquilos hacia el río dónde estaban sus amigos. Tardaron un poco pues les había costado convencer al pequeño peli-blanco para que se quitara los flotadores, ya que ni siquiera eran necesarios el pequeño sabia nadar a la perfección. Pero dejando eso a un lado… después de llegar a donde estaban sus amigos, y prestarle algo de dinero a Sheik para pagar el dinero que perdió compitiendo contra Darck, ahora disfrutaban de una tarde en el río alejados de sus compañeros para pasar un rato como lo que eran, una familia.

-Papá, ven a nadar – pidió Junior a su papá, quien se encontraba sentado en la orilla del río junto a Mirage.

-No gracias, aquí estoy bien – le respondió Dave a su hijo – pero tú mamá si quiere ir a nadar contigo –

-Entonces, ¡mamá ven a nadar conmigo! – volvió a pedir el pequeño.

La chica solo volteo a ver al castaño algo molesta – si salgo toda manchada de lodo a ti te voy a culpar – dijo la chica levantándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección al río, y estas palabras solo hicieron reír al chico.

Dave quedo observando a Mirage unos segundos, en lo que entraba al río, por alguna razón verla caminar le encantaba ya que lo hacía de manera elegante y esa manera de caminar la hacia lucir todavía más su hermoso físico, que aún después de un embarazo seguía como si nunca lo hubiera estado.

 **¡BOOM!**

El sonido de una explosión llamo levemente la atención del chico pero decidió no hacerle caso, muy probablemente se trataba del pirómano de Darck que acababa de provocarse otra explosión en el rostro.

-¡CUIDADO! – grito Karen alertando a la familia. Los tres inmediatamente voltearon a ver en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos, notando una fuerte luz de color blanco aparecer. En poco tiempo la luz desapareció y junto con ella sus amigos.

-¡Karen, Darck, Sheik! – exclamó Dave levantándose y comenzando a correr hacia aquella dirección siendo seguido muy de cerca por Mirage y Junior.

Ni una sola pista de los humanos, esto no había sido causado por el pirómano, era obvio por la nave en el cielo que comenzaba a alejarse. Una furia enorme comenzó a invadir la mente de Dave, no es ni siquiera necesario explicar el porque, la mirada del chico demostraba odio puro. Los ojos del castaño comenzaron a brillar en un color celeste, al igual que sus manos.

-Mirage, te recomiendo irte de aquí junto con Junior – dijo más que recomendando ordenando. La peli-blanco no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr llevando consigo al pequeño, sabía a la perfección lo peligroso que podía ser estar cerca de Dave cuando este se enojaba a más no poder.

 **Con el grupo Star Fox…**

* * *

 **¡BOOM!**

El sonido de una poderosa explosión llamó la atención del grupo, eso había sido muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, y llevaban consigo sus Blasters. Una nave paso sobrevolando el área en donde ellos estaban, prestando atención a la nave notaron que era de color gris oscuro y llevaba un extraño símbolo pintado en la parte delantera con una palabra escrita en negro "Sinester".

-Chicos, ¿Qué creen que me encontré? – dijo el piloto de la nave – es el grupo completo de Star Fox –

-¡Genial! Destrúyelos, con eso nos evitaremos problemas en el futuro – le respondió una voz masculina.

-Entendido – corto la transmisión y descendió lo suficiente como para poder eliminar a todos ellos de un solo disparo – mueran –

El grupo observaba con atención los movimientos de aquel extraño caza, el acercamiento que comenzó a realizar les pareció sospechoso. El caza soltó un disparo repentino que ninguno esperaba, se salvaron gracias a que Lowell se encargó de detenerlo.

-¡Corran! – exclamó el lobo comenzando a correr siendo seguido por el grupo

 **No muy lejos de ahí…**

* * *

Dave corría a velocidad sorprendente por el terreno ahora verde de Fichina, buscaba aquella nave que, probablemente, había eliminado a sus amigos. Necesitaba encontrarla y destruirla junto a su piloto o eso era lo que el pensaba que tenia que hacer. Comenzó a escuchar el sonido del motor de aquel vehículo, por lo que aumento la velocidad de su paso. En poco tiempo encontró el caza, pero algo no estaba bien, estaba persiguiendo a un grupo de lo que parecía ser campistas. Pero decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse en lo que ahora le importaba más.

Se acerco lo más que pudo a la parte trasera del casa y saltó, quedando a solo unos centímetros del fuego que impulsaba la nave. Empezó a escalar por la nave, estando encima de esta pudo identificar a los que escapaban del caza, eran el equipo Star Fox, eso le pareció algo raro pues se supone que eran un grupo de mercenarios y siempre llevaban consigo armas. Hizo esos pensamientos a un lado y se concentro en el caza, se movió hasta la parte de arriba de la cabina de la nave y de un salto se colocó enfrente de ella.

-¡¿Pero qué!? – exclamó el piloto bastante sorprendido por la repentina aparición de aquel humano frente a el. Observó con detenimiento al chico notando el brillo celeste en sus ojos y manos, esto lo asusto.

Dave dio un fuerte puñetazo en el cristal que protegía al piloto y lo tomó por la chaqueta dando un jalón para sacarlo de ahí.

El lobo miraba al chico a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, se notaba el odió en su mirada y algo de tristeza. Trago en seco y justo en ese momento el castaño bajo de un salto de el caza el cual empezó a perder el control y se dirigió al grupo de Star Fox.

 **Con Mirage…**

* * *

Mirage esperaba a Dave sentada en un escalón de la entrada de aquella casa junto a Junior. Ya tenia tiempo que su novio (si, novio, no esposo) se había ido a seguir a aquel caza. Estaba preocupada, tenia un mal presentimiento, no sabía porque pero ahí estaba ese maldito mal augurio.

En poco tiempo vio llegar al chico trayendo consigo lo que parecía ser una Blaster. Ella por instinto corrió a abrazar al castaño confundiéndolo un poco.

-Y ahora, ¿qué mosca te pico? – dijo el chico separándose del abrazo de la chica.

-Tenia un mal presentimiento – le respondió la chica alzando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Pues no entiendo a que se debe, ya sabes que no me lastimo tan fácil. –

-Papá, ¿qué es eso? – pregunto curioso el pequeño peli-blanco señalando una nube gris que se alzaba sobre los pinos.

-Lo que quedo de la nave. – volteo a mirar a los árboles – ahora vuelvo, voy a ir a buscar a ver si encuentro a los chicos – esto lo dijo con un tono tristón pues ya sabia que no encontraría a nadie.

-Esta bien, solo no tardes – le pidió la peli-blanca.

 **Con el otro grupo…**

* * *

Todos se detuvieron al ver como el caza perdía el control y se estrellaba para luego hacer explosión. Todos respiraban pesadamente, habían corrido por más de dos kilómetros entre los pinos de aquel inmenso bosque.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ VIRY!? - grito Wolf al notar la ausencia de su esposa y su hija.

 **A unos kilómetros de ahí…**

* * *

Viry yacía tirada en el suelo, abrazando a su hija, tenia una herida profunda en la pierna y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Se había echo esa herida protegiendo a su hija de los ataques de aquel caza, esa herida fue causada por un simple rosón del rayo, si la hubiera golpeado de lleno abría muerto al instante. Escuchó movimiento en las cercanías pero no tenía fuerzas siquiera para gritar y la pequeña Amaris había caído dormida hace poco por el cansancio.

Empezó a cerrar poco a poco los ojos, pero antes de caer inconsistente observo frente a ellas una silueta y exclamó un apenas audible "ayúdanos"

* * *

 **Notas de autor…**

Je ¿qué tal han estado? Como ya notaron esta no es la versión que habían leído con anterioridad, y eso es por decidimos borrarla y reiniciarla, ya que no nos gustaba la forma en la que iba.

 **Y Además de haber escrito notablemente más, tratamos de mejorar nuestro estilo de escribir, que esperamos les guste y pues que disfruten más XD.**

Bueno para excusarnos por la demora pues lo único que podemos decir es que la escuela nos ha tenido sumamente ocupados y además también estuvimos con mucha falta de inspiración y este capitulo lo terminamos de una manera "obligada".

 **Oh, y también como ya abran notado borramos las otras historias y esto se debe a que planeamos hacer lo mismo que lo que hicimos con esta, reescribirla.**

En fin, pues ya que no tenemos más que decir, ¡NOS LEEMOS!

 **Y los dejamos con un bonus.**

POR CIERTO LES MANDAMOS UN SALUDOTE A **VIRY VILLA3** Y A **RAY WOLF ARAN**. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA VERSION ANTERIOR DE LA HISTORIA.

* * *

 **En alguna parte de Lylat…**

Karen empezó a abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontró en una habitación con exceso de luz, por lo que los ojos le ardieron. Intento moverse pero algo se lo impedía, se examino y noto que estaba encadenada en la pared.

-Con tanta tecnología que hay en Lylat y así me detienen – comentó la chica para si misma.

Sin saberlo la chica era observada por medio de una cámaras por una figura femenina encapuchada.

-Mi Lady – dijo el mismo de antes bajando la cabeza – tengo el reporte de la misión. –

-Dime – respondió la figura.

-Los planetas Zoness, Sauria y MacBeth ya estan bajo nuestro poder –

-¿Qué hay de Fichina? –

-El escuadrón que mandamos ahí regreso con un integrante menos, me comunicaron que hay Titanes en el planeta. –

-Interesante, ¿qué hay de la chica? –

-Es una humana proveniente del planeta Tierra, es amiga de los Titanes junto a los otros dos chicos. –

-Muy bien, prepara un ataque nuclear al planeta, tenemos que deshacernos de los Titanes. –

-Si, mi Lady, ¿Qué hacemos con los humanos? –

-La chica utilízala para diversión tuya y de tus hombres. Y de los chicos sácales toda la información que puedas y después somételos al experimento C –

-Si mi Lady – dijo para después hacer una reverencia y irse de ahí dejando a la figura sola.

La figura se que observando a la humana. Sonrío burlonamente y después soltó una risa bastante fuerte.


End file.
